Ice Cream and Panna Cotta
by CorycianAngel1944
Summary: Roxas is a normal teen who plays basketball and eats sea-salt ice cream w/ his friends. Namine is a rich girl who often shops and eats panna cotta w/ her clique. They bumped into each other through Xion and they know that they're complete opposites! Will this dessert fight come to light as friends or possibly lovers? Rokunami, Rion, slight Rikunami & Rokushi and our fave Sokai!


**Hiyas! I thought about this last year and I just finished this chapter. Multi-chap, depends. For Rokunami fans!**

**Love, Corycian Angel 1944.**

* * *

Ice Cream and Panna Cotta

Narrator: One day in the Twilight Town Plaza, a haven for residents and shoppers alike, Roxas McCartney and his friends, Axel and Xion, are waiting in line in an ice cream stand after a hot summer day playing basketball. Meanwhile, Naminé Martin, the "princess" of Martin Corps and daughter of DiZ Martin, is sitting inside a Parisian-style café and eating a dessert called panna cotta slowly to indulge herself with this creamy temptation along with her friends, Selphie and Kairi.

It was destiny… or is it fate that leads them to "THE EPIC FIGHT FOR DESSERT!"

(Roxas, Xion, and Axel on the ice-cream stand near the Café et Parisian)

Roxas: (holding a basketball ball, sweating and in front of the ice-cream man) Three sea-salt ice cream bars Terra!

Terra: (rolls his eyes and takes out the sea-salt ice cream before giving them to Roxas) 75 munny please…(makes a hand gesture that means to give the munny to him)

Roxas: (empties his pockets and was shocked to see that he had none) Uhhh…I don't have any money (faces Terra, then turns to his friends); you two didn't have any munny, did you?

Xion & Axel: (empties their pockets and found none) No. (shakes their heads)

(Café doorbell rings as Naminé, Selphie, and Kairi walks out)

Selphie: Hey Nami, what do you think of my new boyfriend, Wakka?

Kairi: Selphie! I have enough of you to talk about your love life; you even tried to date my own Sora to make Wakka totally jealous of him.

Naminé: Hey, what about me, the leader of the Panna Queens? (stops in front of them and posed an akimbo)

Selphie: I think Riku's really cute…

Kairi: Would you cut the crap off!?

Naminé: And second of all, Riku's **my boyfriend**. **Mine**!

Selphie: (giggles and blushes in embarrassment) Heheh, sorry. (Looks to the right and recognizes Xion, who's now discussing to Roxas and Axel about the ice cream) Hey…isn't that boyish Xion?

(Naminé and Kairi soon followed her gaze)

Naminé: What's she doing here with all these…these..these…

Selphie: Cute basketball boys? (Jumping in excitement and daydreaming)

Kairi: Boys?

Naminé: Lowlife peasants! Sheesh, do you think that a rich girl like Xion should hang out with these dirty, sweaty, common boys?

Selphie & Kairi: No!

Naminé: No. (waves her finger sideways) She should had hangout with us and plus, don't they know that she's the Govenor's daughter?

Kairi: (shakes their heads) I don't think they even know it at all, look! (points her finger to the trio who are approaching them)

Axel: (to Xion) Why didn't you tell us that you're the Govenor's daughter?!

Xion: (crosses her arms) Because I want to have friends who'll accept me for who I am, and not those girls who're too obsessed with a dessert called panna cotta and being bitches!

Roxas: (nods) Okay. But Xion, I don't care if you're the Governor's daughter here in Twilight Town or not and so does Axel…

Axel: (crosses his arms and nods) That's right, you're still the coolest dudette I've ever met! Come let's meet those girls!

Xion: Oh please, don't you get it, they're acting like real bitches!

(Naminé approaches Axel, Xion, and Roxas. She fist talked to Xion)

Naminé: Xi! How are you, and who are these low-headed bozos?

Xion: Naminé, you insult me too much! How can you even keep up?!

Naminé: Puh-lease, you know, you should have stick with us than those dirty little peasants.

Roxas: Hey! Leave my girlfriend alone! (Everyone is shocked and Roxas fiddles with his fingers and blushed madly in embarrassment)

Axel: Oh Roxas, you're showing up your true feelings…

Roxas: Just shut the hell up! (still blushing)

Naminé: Oh, and Xi, we still need you to keep our rep as the most sociable clique, so hang out with us, dress in more girly clothes, and **stop eating that stupid, dirty little ice cream with those baboons of basketball!**

Roxas: (defending Xion) Okay, Xion's not gonna come with you! And second, ice cream's never dirty.

Axel: (siding on Roxas and Xion) In fact, these little kiddie buds of mine are the rulers of it. **LONG LIVE THE KING ROXAS AND QUEEN XION OF ALL ICE CREAM!**

Naminé: (threatened) Ohhhh…so you do want a challenge. (flips her hair and using a British accent) Very well then! I accept your hideous challenge. What would it be? Some basketball, huh? Sorry…that's not how I do things here!

Roxas: (him, Axel, and Xion exchanging glances) Actually, I've got a better idea. (speaks to Axel) Axel.

Axel: I declare that we should get supporters on their favorites. The largest one wins…

Naminé: Okay, peasants, **you are ON!**

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Please enjoy and review!**


End file.
